pain in me
by mzchiq
Summary: I curled up as another wave of pain enveloped me. Empty,that's how i felt.Nothing else mattered in this god forsaken world except for the pain i felt now.Another kick was delivered to my back and it to like the rest of my body cought fire.
1. Chapter 1

Amosnee--hello people sadly i don't own inuyasha or anything else in this story that i come up with but i can still hope so on with the story

I curled up as another wave of pain enveloped me. Empty,that's how i felt. Nothing else in this god forsaken world mattered except for

this excruciating horror that i felt now,and i vaguely wondered what id done to feel this pain,but then i realised that id felt this pain because i

deserved it,because of what id done,id sinned against their rule and this is what i get. Another kick was delivered to my back and it too like

the rest of my body erupted in a fire. The outside world screamed at me but my mind was silent,focused on on my task at hand, trying to

numb my body enough so that i wouldn't feel the dark flame within my body erupt, the flame within me that screamed for me to take a

stand and get revenge on those who'd harmed me. again i wondered if i truly deserved this,and the next kick now delivered to my head cut

of all my thoughts. I could feel it stirring in me and it begged for me to finally give his people what they deserved. But i wondered,are they

the reason my flame now begged for revenge. No, he's to blame,and i am too. Him because of what he'd done to me and me for letting him

do it. He'd just now given me a new reason to kill him and he didn't evean know it,thinking that none would be able to oppose him or the

power he held. But he was wrong I'd show him that i was more than what he thought i was,that i was more than what i am now,but for now

I'd just stay this way. I'd stay the girl laying on the ground being beaten for a sin that was my own. I'd continue being that girl that no one

wanted to be because if i didn't some one else would have to take my place. Another kick, it was harder this time,i took this as a sign that

the beating would soon stop for his men were getting tired of their subject not responding like they wanted her to. So i waited. Soon the

kicks stopped all together and the crowd disappeared,and i was left alone,curled up on the ground and scared,scared that they were

lurking,waiting for the chance when i would let my guard down to try to get up so that they could start this process all over again. I soon

realised that the bell had rung and the halls were empty and i was free. Or at least as free as someone like my me could get. I picked my self

up and limped my way to my locker. when i found it i got out my baggy black,like every thing else i wore hoodie and slid it on. I almost fell

over because of the aftermath. My body burned,no scorched as i pulled the hoodie down my badly bruised body,id been lucky today, id worn

my baggiest pair of pants. I stumbled down the hall and out the school doors, the janitors staring staring at me with pity all the way,i paid no

mind to them. As soon as i got outside i pulled my hood on my head and stumbled down the street to my car,id never parked in the school

parking lot,who knows what someone would do to my car. I slid in the front seat hissing as the seat pressed against my wounds. As i drove i

wondered about how long it would take me to heal,not much time since i could probably heal my major wound my self, but still i thanked god

that it was friday so id have the rest of today until Sunday night to heal so there was no rush. I pulled up at my house got out the car and

like before i stumbled to unlock my door. I half dragged half crawled up the stairs and was grateful when i got to my room and crashed on my

bed. Not long after that darkness enveloped me. Grateful i slipped off into my dreamless state.

Amosnee--soooooooooo how do you like it plese review, you'll get cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

Amosnee--why hello people I'm now updating so there! sadly i still don't own inuyasha but I'm saving up ( non existent bank account--$0.00)

The darkness that i so craved slipped away as i was brought back into reality. What happened to me? Why did my body feel like it was on

fire. But then i realised that the reason id felt all these things was because of him. No not just him it was my fault as well but i felt a little

better knowing that i had something that i could blame for at least some of my problems if not all of them. sighing as i struggled to get out of

bed knowing that if was pointless to blame him because nothing would come of it. I fell twice on my way to the bathroom but i paid no mind

to that,just as i paid no mind to the fact that all my limbs were on fire and that my mind screamed for me to to stop. I stumbled and fell again

but this time i was a little more lucky,i was next to the tub and as i fell i cough hold of it. Slipping into the tub i turned on the shower and the

cold water ,then,not bothering to take off my clothes i curled up in a ball,for i was scared that if i stood id fall and get injured evean more.

The water falling around me did nothing to sooth my pain. I slipped of in my own little world. I thought about every thing at once. The time id

first sinned. The first time that id ever stood up for my self only to get beat down once again,and the time id really felt true pain not the pain

id felt yesterday but emotional pain. The pain of losing my mother and father in a car accident. Id been a mess for Weeks. I had loved my

parents but i ended up hating them for leaving me,for not saying good by,and most of all id hated my self at one point because id let them

die but somehow i got over it . That was two years ago. Two agonising years alone. I was brought to reality by a crash. Probably sango,my

roommate. I reached and turned of the water and climbed out the tub and walked down stairs,my clothes making wet trails behind me. As i

got down stairs i saw sango dragging,more like straggling to drag her new TV across the living room and into her room. I laughed at this

startling sango. As she looked up i noticed her eyes flash with worry then anger and back to worry again as she looked me up and down. I

looked down at myself to to see that i looked worse than i thought i did. My arms were purple with bruises but other than that nothing else

was visible. Although i didn't look i was sure that my face was fine because id guarded it with my arms. My god kagome what happened to

you? Shower,i said obviously avoiding what she actually ment. No kagome,i mean look at your arms what happened to you? I again looked

at my arms then back at sango and raised my eyebrow at her. So, you've seen me worse so whats so different this time. Sango looked

shocked,she looked as if she'd never seen me like this and her expression was so emotional that i almost actually believed that this was her

first time seeing me with bruises. Almost. Kagome did they --yes,i cut her off trying to hurry and get of this subject but knowing her she stay

up all night worrying about me,but,then again that's why i befriended her, because she was the only one who cared for me after my parents

died and surprisingly she never pitied me,she never gave me a Chance to evean pity myself. Said that my parents death should not weaken

me no matter how close we were it should only make me stronger. Kagome! sango screamed to get my attention. Yes i said which only

seamed to anger her further. Don't you "yes" me Missy now sit down while i get you something to drink then you can tell me what happened,

she said leaving the room not giving my any chance to object. She sat down on the couch and motioned for me to sit down. All right she said

as she handed me a glass of water. well it started in second hour i started off ,and then i began to tell sango what had happened to me

Amosnee--so how do you like so far tell me if i should continue


	3. Chapter 3

Amosnee--hello people sadly i don't own inuyasha or anything else in this story that i come up with but i can still hope so on with the story

I curled up as another wave of pain enveloped me. Empty,that's how i felt. Nothing else in this god forsaken world mattered except for

this excruciating horror that i felt now,and i vaguely wondered what id done to feel this pain,but then i realised that id felt this pain because i

deserved it,because of what id done,id sinned against their rule and this is what i get. Another kick was delivered to my back and it too like

the rest of my body erupted in a fire. The outside world screamed at me but my mind was silent,focused on on my task at hand, trying to

numb my body enough so that i wouldn't feel the dark flame within my body erupt, the flame within me that screamed for me to take a

stand and get revenge on those who'd harmed me. again i wondered if i truly deserved this,and the next kick now delivered to my head cut

of all my thoughts. I could feel it stirring in me and it begged for me to finally give his people what they deserved. But i wondered,are they

the reason my flame now begged for revenge. No, he's to blame,and i am too. Him because of what he'd done to me and me for letting him

do it. He'd just now given me a new reason to kill him and he didn't evean know it,thinking that none would be able to oppose him or the

power he held. But he was wrong I'd show him that i was more than what he thought i was,that i was more than what i am now,but for now

I'd just stay this way. I'd stay the girl laying on the ground being beaten for a sin that was my own. I'd continue being that girl that no one

wanted to be because if i didn't some one else would have to take my place. Another kick, it was harder this time,i took this as a sign that

the beating would soon stop for his men were getting tired of their subject not responding like they wanted her to. So i waited. Soon the

kicks stopped all together and the crowd disappeared,and i was left alone,curled up on the ground and scared,scared that they were

lurking,waiting for the chance when i would let my guard down to try to get up so that they could start this process all over again. I soon

realised that the bell had rung and the halls were empty and i was free. Or at least as free as someone like my me could get. I picked my self

up and limped my way to my locker. when i found it i got out my baggy black,like every thing else i wore hoodie and slid it on. I almost fell

over because of the aftermath. My body burned,no scorched as i pulled the hoodie down my badly bruised body,id been lucky today, id worn

my baggiest pair of pants. I stumbled down the hall and out the school doors, the janitors staring staring at me with pity all the way,i paid no

mind to them. As soon as i got outside i pulled my hood on my head and stumbled down the street to my car,id never parked in the school

parking lot,who knows what someone would do to my car. I slid in the front seat hissing as the seat pressed against my wounds. As i drove i

wondered about how long it would take me to heal,not much time since i could probably heal my major wound my self, but still i thanked god

that it was friday so id have the rest of today until Sunday night to heal so there was no rush. I pulled up at my house got out the car and

like before i stumbled to unlock my door. I half dragged half crawled up the stairs and was grateful when i got to my room and crashed on my

bed. Not long after that darkness enveloped me. Grateful i slipped off into my dreamless state.

Amosnee--soooooooooo how do you like it plese review, you'll get cookies!


End file.
